Now enters the Hero
by Silver Pride
Summary: Come join America and England as they start texting poetry.This is my first poem on fanfics, please Review and tell me what you think. Warning:mild swearing, and France.


Poems between England and America

Yo, what's up my British dude!

I'm going out to eat some food,

Hamburgers, fries, and some onion rings,

There better than scones, what the hell are those things!

There ugly, and dull, burnt and all crusted,

Get out of the kitchen; with food you're not trusted!

- America 3

Don't talk to me now, you blundering Git,

My scones are Amazing! Unlike all that shit,

That "food" as you call it, gets arteries clogged,

Insult one more scone and you soon will be flogged,

Please don't reply, I am terribly busy,

I've drank way too much and my mind is now fizzy,

I'm also trying to keep France away,

He has this idea that I'll make his day…?

- England

Oh Dear God Iggy, Do stay away,

For you and I know what he meant to say,

But I'm almost there so don't you dare worry,

The hero is coming and I'll surely hurry,

My jet will soon land, of that I am sure,

I hope when I get there you will still be pure,

But at all costs stay away from France,

For he always wanted to get in your pants

-America

You think of me pure, well that is a shocker,

I used to shove carcasses into foot lockers,

My pirating days shall not be forgotten,

Even if they're the ones that I was most shot in,

The women and men of that time all loved me,

To meet my gaze they were cost a large fee,

Now please excuse me, I have lost the frog,

I can't let him wonder into the deep bog,

It can be dangerous, as he should know,

Especially now that it's covered in snow,

P.S. America, your food makes you fat,

I think I see France…wait…is that a baseball ba-

….

Bonjour, this is Francis speaking,

Sorry, can't talk much, my nose is now leaking (nosebleed),

I don't understand this whole thing with poem writing,

I'm so used to the two of you constantly fighting,

If it is love than I wish you much luck,

But at the moment, I have someone to *beeep*

- The master of Love 3

I swear to you France, I am nearly there,

All doom is unleashed if you touch a single hair,

If I come and see you kneeling at his side,

I won't waste a moment; I'll soon have your hide

-Your worst nightmare!

Messing with you is certainly fun,

But it is fair to warn you that I have a gun,

There is also the fact that I've locked the door,

And I am now leaning towards Arthur on the floor

- Invader of l'amore

Do you really think guns and doors will stop me?

I'm outside the house now; it's about time you flee

-Your new enemy 3

….Unlike some others I realize my flaw,

I also now notice this is against the law,

I do suppose I wasn't so cunning,

So if you don't mind, I shall now start my running

-He who is now gone 3

Oh dearest England, please pick up your cell,

I am now locked outside, and your winters are hell,

I don't think you'd like if I broke anything down,

Even if the damage is paid for by the crown,

I got rid of France with my awesome rhyming,

And I'm surprised, it's in record timing!

-Hero!

Of France and that record I share your surprise,

And I must thank you for preventing my demise,

And now towards France, I am even more hateful,

But towards you I'm eternally grateful,

To show my great thanks, let us share a meal,

Cooking may distract me from this whole ordeal

-England/Victim

Although I like the thought of you and I on a date,

That gesture of your cooking seems like a sign of hate,

Thankfully for us/me, I saw a nice food court,

Don't you frown, you owe me, now be a good sport

-Still a Hero

I do suppose I owe you, though it's been a trying day,

And since you just insulted me, you'll be the one to pay,

I never said this was a date, that one was all yours,

But since I've liked you for some years, I'll add it to my chores

-Bunny loving Brit

OMG how ironic, I've had a crush on you forever!

Even though your moody, grumpy, dramatic- But Whatever!

This is awesome! Great day! Although my stomach is grumbling,

Sorry Iggy what was that? Can't hear you 'cause you're mumbling

- Lovesick hero of awesomeness

Nothing git, get in the car unless you want a cold shoulder,

Oh hey I think I see France, am I aloud to run him over?

- Merciless Brit

Yes dear Iggy you may try,

Though don't get the guts in your eye,

For if you are blind, the car may just flip,

Is this the best start of a relationship?

-Doomed American


End file.
